Of Spaghetti Making And Cuddling
by CarterBraddock
Summary: well this is to let you guys see what the "sparter"  Carter/Spike  couple is gonna look like! 333 review PLZ


Of Spaghetti making and cuddling: A Spike/ Carter Romance Challenge

Carter Braddock walked off the plane to find her Uncle Sam and her mom (Natalie) waiting for her. She wasn't really to happy to see her mother…and she and Sam were…okay. But someone she right away noticed was Spike, standing there smiling at her. "Hey sweetheart!" Natalie cooed. She went to go hug carter but Carter harshly shrugged it off. "Anthony already told me, I'm not even staying with you I'm staying with Uncle Sammy…" Carter trailed. See, Natalie and her Ex Anthony had a decided to Adopt Carter when she was11, and somehow managed to convince her that Natalie was her mother…Carter still had no clue about her mom…her real mom that is. "C'mere Car," Sam said hugging his niece. This was something Sam hated Natalie's guts for. "At least have the damn decency to tell her she's adopted." Sam thought to himself. "Hi, I'm spike" Spike greeted, shaking Carters hand. Carter smiled as she shook Spikes hand, a blush creeping on he face. Damn, he was CUTE. "Spike and Jules are going to join us for dinner." Sam said. "Um Sam…ima have to rain check on that…" Natalie started. "What do you mean "rain check" Natalie? Your "daughter" just came home…you have a date or something?" Sam asked trying not to raise his voice. Carter gritted her teeth. "No, I'd rather she not show up…obviously she has more important plans." Carter snapped. "Carter.." Sam started. "No! I'm sick of being put in second place to her!" Carter yelled. Spike saw the pain in the eighteen year old's eyes and all spike wanted to do was hold her as she cried and tell her everything would be alright whoa Scarlatti…your twenty-four, she's eighteen…watch yourself or Sam will snap your neck.. Spike thought. He quickly shoved the thought out of his head as he followed Sam and Carter back to Sam's truck. Driving home.

Seven Months Later.

Carter got off the bus and walked into her house, in the time that she was living here, Sam and Spike had decided to become roommates and Carter was happier here than in Strongsville…with her dad. "Spike? Samy?" Carter called. Sam wasn't home, he was on a date with Jules… but spike was home, busying himself in the kitchen preparing to make spaghetti…it was supposed to be a surprise for Carter, since Spike's spaghetti became her favorite. "Oh hiya spike, making spaghetti!" Carter asked, a wide smile on her face. Spike found himself blushing…  
>"yeah…I was gonna surprise you…since you're birthday was coming up…but hey, now we can cook together." Spike said smiling. "Let's do it dude!" Carter said, washing her hands before helping spike make the sauce. Through the cooking jokes were made and blushing was done. "Spike…taste this I think it's do- Oh god im sorry!" carter said realizing when she turned, the spoonful of sauce hit spike right in the face Spike gave a "oh it's on girl" type of smile. "Nah, its good. Here you should try some." Spike said as he wiped some from his face and swiped it on her nose… they took turns wiping spaghetti sauce on each other's faces. Spike paused erupting in laughter. "Wha. Whats so funny laughing-boy, your just as saucy as I, you my friend have no room to laugh." Carter retorted to Spikes insane laughing fit. "no…you look cute." Spike said calming down. "oh…you too.." Carter said. She was now blushing like a giddy schoolgirl as Spike took a paper towel and began to wipe her face, before ridding his own face of the spaghetti sauce. They continued cooking the meal, before sitting down to eat. They ate in silence, Spike occasionally looking up at Carter. Their eyes locked, and both blushed in the dimly lit dining room. It almost seemed as if they were on their own little date. They continued eating untill their plate was clean, spike volunteering to do the dishes. After those were done, Spike had suggested a movie, of course Carter picked Scream 4. the movie started and Spike subconsciously wrapped an arm around carter's shoulder, pulling her close to him. Carter blushed, as she went with it and laid her head on spike's chest. She looked up at spike who was watching the movie…<p>

She rally wanted him to kiss her…and she was not kidding. Her hand rested on his stomach, she could feel the well-developed abs and that only made her blush even more. Only once had she seen Spike shirtless…and she dare not think back on the embarrassing situation. She was so deep in thought, she hardly noticed Spike snuggling her even closer to him, pulling the medium sized throw blanket over them. She was now on top of him, still using his chest as a pillow. And damn if she was sure that spike had mutual feelings…she would take t he honor in kissing him herself…but that would only happen in a perfect world. Again, so deep in her train of thought she didn't notice how Spike had tipped her head up, his index finger lightly placed underneath her chin. oh shit…is he really doing what I think hes gonna do? Carter internally panicked when she felt spike place a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes shot open as the kiss became deeper. She soon relaxed and kissed back, her heart leaping in joy. Though she nearly flew off of the latter when the sound of keys in a door was heard. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized quickly. Spike smiled. "nah, we'll talk later…I have a feeling Sam and Jules are gonna keep us up anyway…" Spike said Carter facepalmed before rejoining Spike on the couch to continue watching the move…and before they knew it. They were both asleep, looking like lovers on their first movie-night-at-home type date, arms wrapped around eachother. Same and Jules smiled from the hallway. "Sam…She likes spike…" Jules cooed. "oh I know… boy do I know…" Sam smiled. The two took one final glance at the sleeping pair before heading off to bed themselves. Sam made a mental note;

Leave spike and Carter home alone more often….maybe they'll FINALLY get together….just maybe…it would certainly stop Sam's headache..

OMG I DID IT~ I wrote my FIRST FLASHPONT FIC! *partyy~~* aweh Spike is sooo cuute aint he? And Sam, you sly devil you _


End file.
